<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing to do at night but you by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465372">nothing to do at night but you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Hand Job, no sburb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John find another thing to do together during their late nights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing to do at night but you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John's hands are wrapped around Dave's length. The two of them had been friends since they were teens, but this is a whole new level to their friendship.</p><p>Dave lets out a small groan as he pumps his hands around John's cock. The two of them are facing each other, just jerking each other off. Dave suggested the two of them do something a bit more... <em>nuts </em>than just watch meme compilations and drink decaf earl gray before bed tonight but John thought he meant watch porn as a joke. Then when the two of them turned it on and found a video of two best friends jerking each other off, John thought about trying it and well... here they are.</p><p>They aren't watching porn anymore. Dave shut his laptop after he nudged it with his knee once. The two of them didn't need porn anyway... this...<em> this was hot.</em></p><p>John's biting down on his lips. Dave's hands feel so good around his cock. Sure they are a little rough, but the amount of lotion Dave squirted onto them makes Dave's hands feel so good.</p><p>John shuts his eyes and starts working Dave faster, as if to say that he wants Dave to move faster as well.</p><p>Dave picks up the pace and the two of them start reaching climax.</p><p>John starts moaning little high pitch moans.</p><p>Instantly, at the sound, Dave cums in his hands.</p><p>John keeps moaning as Dave fiercely works John's cock.</p><p>John can't hold on, Dave's working him so fast. Dave's hands are gripped so tight around John's cock. John lets out a small gasp and then a loud shout.</p><p>John's cum is leaking from Dave's hand.</p><p>Dave pulls away and grins at John. He muttered out something so quiet John almost thought he imagined it...</p><p>
  <em>"damn."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>